


Distress

by LunaIssabella



Series: Dark Valentine [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, co dependencia emocional, emotional distress, more or less, más o menos, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] la primera vez había sido un accidente. [...]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Dark Valentine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193396
Kudos: 5





	Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044208) by [LunaIssabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella)



> 7-Sentimientos + Dacrifilia
> 
> Neta creo que es el que más me costó, pero por la naturaleza de la dacrifilia... espero les guste

**Distress**

Janus acaricia con suavidad el cabello de Virgil, dejándolo llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro susurrando pequeñas mentiras, dulces mentiras blancas para consolarlo mientras todo su cuerpo vibra de satisfacción al tenerlo así en sus brazos. Cierra sus ojos deslizando sus dedos por su cuello y su espalda, subiendo despacio a su cabello mezclando sus palabras con comentarios sutiles que incrementan el llanto de su pequeño _Ansiedad_ cuando empieza a calmarse.

La verdad es que la primera vez había sido un accidente. Janus, en ese entonces conocido como _Egoísmo_ , luego de ser _Preservación_ , pero mucho antes de ser _Engaño_ , no había tenido la intención de hacer a Virgil, llamado _Miedo_ y en proceso de ser conocido como _Ansiedad_ , llorar. Pensándolo detenidamente, _Creatividad_ fue quién lo hizo llorar con sus comentarios fuera de lugar alimentando el miedo que en ese entonces estaba sintiendo y provocándole a Thomas; aunque la culpa había sido de _Creatividad_ , _Egoísmo_ había alimentado el estrés con un comentario aparentemente inofensivo y no había nadie más que él alrededor para detener la rápida escalada de emociones del aspecto* más joven.

— _Instinto_ —le había llamado por su antiguo nombre deteniendo su llanto por la impresión—, todo estará bien, Thomas no te odia.

 _Miedo_ lo había observado por varios segundos, antes de sonreír ligeramente y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras un nuevo tipo de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sollozando suavemente por el alivio y murmurando pequeños ''gracias'' entre hipidos. Sorprendido, _Egoísmo_ había palmeado su cabeza con suavidad tratando de descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Esa, por supuesto, fue la primera vez que mintió.

Con el tiempo esa situación se había repetido, aún cuando ambos pasaron a ser _Engaño_ y _Ansiedad,_ aún luego de tomar los nombres de Virgil y Janus y que sus caminos se separaran una vez Virgil fue aceptado con los aspectos principales; una y otra vez volvía a él en busca de consuelo habiendo determinado que Janus era el único en quién podría verdaderamente confiar, haciendo crecer ese sentimiento en él, esa _satisfacción_ que sentía al verlo llorar y saberse su único consuelo.

—Todo estará bien Virgil —susurra dejando pequeños besos en su frente mientras enreda sus dedos en su cabello masajeando suavemente hasta que se relaja por completo contra él. Viendo las usualmente marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos del contrario disminuir considerablemente, decide que ha sido suficiente por ese día, que ha alimentado su placer personal lo suficiente.

—Confías en mí, ¿no? —pregunta con suavidad alzando su rostro para besar el rastro de lágrimas que corre por sus mejillas, sonriendo satisfecho cuando las ojeras bajo los ojos de Virgil se tornan ligeramente violáceas.

—No estaría aquí si no lo hiciera —responde Virgil con suavidad, sonriendo ligeramente de regreso deslizando sus dedos por las escamas que cubren la parte izquierda de su rostro.

—Hm —Janus lo deja hacer, acariciando sus mejillas para eliminar todo rastro de su llanto y luego se inclina posando sus labios en los contrarios con delicadeza, pero cargados de hambre.

Virgil se estremece respondiendo al beso apretando su mano contra su mejilla, acomodándose mejor contra su pecho y dejándolo llevar todo el control, su mente aún sumida en una nube de relajación. Janus se separa de él extendiendo sus otros dos pares de brazos y envolviéndolo completamente en un abrazo fuerte, como el de una serpiente envolviéndose en el cuerpo del más joven.

 _Ansiedad_ deja escapar un sonido satisfecho cerrando sus ojos permitiéndole aprisionarlo en sus brazos, Janus sonríe ante esto cerrando sus ojos. A estas alturas, por más que se mienta a si mismo, sabe perfectamente que Virgil es completamente consciente de eso que tienen los dos, posiblemente incluso sea más consciente que él de lo que realmente comparten.

Eso, por supuesto, no es importante mientras Virgil siga volviendo a él, como debe ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Dacrifilia: El término cubre todas las formas de placer que provienen de las lágrimas de otras personas. Básicamente, se trata de que una persona disfruta sexualmente viendo a otra con un estrés emocional.
> 
> *La serie original se llama ''Sanders Sides'' que en español sería algo como ''Lados de Sanders'' o ''Aspectos de Sanders'', y como los personajes son representaciones imaginarias de la personalidad de una sola persona, traducir ''side'' como aspecto me pareció más adecuado para esta situación.


End file.
